nowunitedfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Legends
"Legends" é um single digital do grupo misto global NOW UNITED lançado em 27 de setembro de 2019. O seu videoclipe foi lançado no dia 14 de novembro de 2019, tendo cenas gravadas na França, Reino Unido, Brasil, Japão, Índia, Estados Unidos e Emirados Árabes Unidos. Uma versão em Português foi lançada em 15 de novembro de 2019, e se chama "Lendas", sem clipe. Performistas * Noah (Vocal e dança) * Any (Vocal e dança) * Heyoon (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Sabina (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Krystian (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Josh (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Diarra (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Bailey (Vocal de apoio e dança) * Sina (Dança) * Joalin (Dança) * Hina (Dança) * Shivani (Dança) * Sofya (Dança) * Naezy (Dança) * Integrantes do grupo japonês INTERSECTION (Fotografia) * Uniters (Vídeos) * Espectadores das danças livres do NOW UNITED durante suas viagens (Vídeos) * Moradores de Mumbai, Índia (Vídeos) Download Digital Spotify Letra |-|Original= ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Darling integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We've got style integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Side by side A couple of legends integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ was all but a legend integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ heaven, now I know the truth integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ everything's better integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ the records integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We know what to do integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Ooh you ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Goin' all the way up integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Darling integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We've got style integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Side by side A couple of legends ( ) ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Darling integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We've got style A couple of legends (Oh woah, oh woah, oh oh) (Oh woah, oh woah, oh oh) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I ( ) ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We've got style integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I ( ) ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Side by side ( ) ( ) ( ) , integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ a couple of legends ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Darling integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I (integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ You and I~) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ Know we got a reputation ( ) integrante=Any|line=Any}}/ We've got style |-|Tradução= Eu pensava que o amor era apenas uma lenda Não mudei de ideia até que encontrei você Embora eu tivesse muito prazer Nunca tive ciúmes até que encontrei você (Encontrei você) Ah, você me fez pensar em desacelerar Estou tão cansada de bagunçar por aí Tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você, ah Ah, sim, é uma situação nova Todos os dias, festejamos Vamos às alturas Querido, você e eu Sabemos que temos uma reputação Nós temos estilo Um casal de lendas Você e eu Somos a sensação da noite Lado a lado Um casal de lendas Eu pensava que o amor era apenas uma lenda Meio como o paraíso, agora eu sei a verdade Quando eu estou com você, tudo fica melhor Nós quebramos todos os recordes, sabemos o que fazer Ah, você me fez pensar em desacelerar Estou tão cansada de bagunçar por aí Tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você, ah Ah, sim, é uma situação nova Todos os dias, festejamos Vamos às alturas Querido, você e eu Sabemos que temos uma reputação Nós temos estilo Um casal de lendas Você e eu Somos a sensação da noite Lado a lado Um casal de lendas Vamos lá Casal–, um casal de lendas (oh, sim) Casal–, um casal de lendas (oh, sim) Um casal de lendas (sim, sim) Querido, você e eu Sabemos que temos uma reputação Nós temos estilo (Um casal de lendas) Cante! Oh ooh, oh ooh, oh oh É o Now United Oh ooh, oh ooh, oh oh Querido, você e eu Sabemos que temos uma reputação Nós temos estilo Um casal de lendas Você e eu Somos a sensação da noite Lado a lado Querido (ei, vamos lá), você e eu (você e eu) Sabemos que temos uma reputação (temos uma reputação) Nós temos estilo (nós temos) Um casal de lendas (você) Você e eu (sim, sim) Somos a sensação da noite (oh) Lado a lado (lado a lado) Um casal de lendas Casal–, um casal de lendas (oh, sim) Casal–, um casal de lendas (oh, sim) Casal–, um casal de lendas (um casal de lendas) (Oh, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim) Querido, você e eu (você e eu) Sabemos que temos uma reputação Nós temos estilo Distribuição de Linhas Em breve. Galeria Capturas de Tela 1 Diarra LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Diarra 3 Sabina LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sabina 4 Shivani LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Shivani 5 Sofya LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sofya 6 Any LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Any 7 Noah LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Noah 9 Bailey LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Bailey 8 Krystian LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Krystian 10 Hina LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Hina 11 Heyoon LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Heyoon 12 Sina LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sina 13 Joalin LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Joalin 14 Josh LG_Captura_de_Tela.png|Josh Vídeos Now United - Legends (Official Music Video)|Videoclipe Legends|Áudio Curiosidades * É o segundo videoclipe com mais locais de vídeoclipe, contando com 7, e perdendo apenas para "Summer In The City". ** Dentre os países, o clipe é o primeiro do NOW UNITED na França e nos Emirados Árabes Unidos, o segundo clipe gravado no Reino Unido/Inglaterra e Japão, o terceiro gravado no Brasil, o quarto gravado na Índia e o oitavo gravado nos Estados Unidos. *** Dentre estes, França e Emirados Árabes Unidos não tem nenhum integrante representante. No máximo, Diarra nasceu na França, ainda que represente o Senegal. ** Embora tenha sido gravado no seu país de origem, Lamar não esteve presente no clipe. * Boa parte do videoclipe é basicamente cenas de shows feitos pelo NOW UNITED nesses 7 países que foram reaproveitadas. * A sua arte de capa é uma cena do clipe de "Sundin Ang Puso". Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Any Categoria:Noah Categoria:2019